User talk:Boomblox4
Welcome to the Club Penguin Wiki, Boomblox4! Welcome to the Club Penguin Wiki! We hope you can make continuing contributions of articles and/or discussion and other improvements. If you are new to Wikia or wikis in general, be sure to visit the "Community portal" for an outline of some of the main parts of the site and a link to pages that tell you how to edit. Many useful tools and fun pages can be seen to the left, under the logo. Namely the Sidebar, clicking on a blue link will take you to the page of choice. Do keep an eye on the , where all edits and their authors (anonymous or signed-in) are listed. Bookmark it, maybe. (And help delete spam and vandalism - unpleasant but a fact of life.) Discussion of any aspect of the site, and enquiries, can be made at Talk:Main_Page or on the associated with each article. It helps if you sign and date your contributions there, so that readers know "who to talk to" and whether your message is probably still of current interest. If you write on a user's "talk" page, that user will get an alerting message on next visit. Remember to sign every discussion or talk page with four tildes (~~~~). You can also click the button on the edit bar to do the same thing. Feel free to fill out your so we can learn more about you. Also, it would be great if you set your . We here at the CPW encourage creative ideas. See this. We also kindly ask you to read our policy before editing, to avoid any blocks and to be aware of our policies. Thank you. You can introduce yourself and make some new friends at the Community Suite. For further help, Be sure to visit . And remember, we encourage your edits! Thanks! And, once again, welcome to the Club Penguin Wiki! Have a blast! Boomblox4 Hi! Welcome to this wiki! --Lily 8789Cheese-talk to me!- please!!!Click here! 22:28, November 17, 2009 (UTC) Grand Opening! Welcome, Wiki-ers. To The Official Boomblox4 Talk Page! Here You can keep track of Clues of my Secret Clue Search, and the Mystery of the Cool Event... But anyway! Happy Commenting! Waddle On! _ _ Boomblox4 19:59, November 18, 2009 (UTC) Clue Hunt Here is the First Clue: To find this first Clue, look to a Penguin that crashes in snow. The Next Clue will be posted ASAP! Check here for more Info... Hi Hi Im Merbat, Can You Please Go To User:Merbat/Weekly Award? Yo, Boomblox4, I just joined Club Penguin Wiki and I want you to check my talk page. --Cannonbomb101 13:46, December 31, 2009 (UTC) Well, Bye!!! --Merbat Talk to me! 13:02, November 28, 2009 (UTC) Fixed The user in question has been blocked for 5 days, and the vandalism has been deleted. - Wompus78 Sorry! I'm sorry I didn't make it to the Santa Army meeting. I forgot and I really want to join... --Spongebobrocks09 Charlie Brown's decorating his tiny tree. 20:45, December 20, 2009 (UTC) Hey, want to participate??!! You are invited to participate in my contest Super CP Artistic Contest, in which you'll need to use all of your creativity to make a nice Picture. For more details, VISIT MY BLOG!! :> Please participate, and maybe you can get a super special award!!! --Patzi3 19:23, January 10, 2010 (UTC) BBCP Hi Boomblox4, I want to know if you could hurry BBCP up. I am excited to know what happens next! 20:40, January 10, 2010 (UTC urturturtru5 gtttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttt 07:16, January 12, 2010 (UTC)07:16, January 12, 2010 (UTC)07:16, January 12, 2010 (UTC)07:16, January 12, 2010 (UTC)07:16, January 12, 2010 (UTC)07:16, January 12, 2010 (UTC)07:16, January 12, 2010 (UTC)07:16, January 12, 2010 (UTC)07:16, January 12, 2010 (UTC)07:16, January 12, 2010 (UTC)07:16, January 12, 2010 (UTC)07:16, January 12, 2010 (UTC)07:16, January 12, 2010 (UTC)07:16, January 12, 2010 (UTC)07:16, January 12, 2010 (UTC)07:16, January 12, 2010 (UTC)07:16, January 12, 2010 (UTC)07:16, January 12, 2010 (UTC)07:16, January 12, 2010 (UTC)07:16, January 12, 2010 (UTC)07:16, January 12, 2010 (UTC)07:16, January 12, 2010 (UTC)07:16, January 12, 2010 (UTC)07:16, January 12, 2010 (UTC)07:16, January 12, 2010 (UTC)07:16, January 12, 2010 (UTC)07:16, January 12, 2010 (UTC)07:16, January 12, 2010 (UTC)07:16, January 12, 2010 (UTC)07:16, January 12, 2010 (UTC)07:16, January 12, 2010 (UTC)07:16, January 12, 2010 (UTC)Crusty4545 Party! Party Puffle Party! Gary's Donut Shop Stop it,you'r completley coping Sharkbate's scrip for Sensei's Sushi Shop. In the first Sensei's Sushi Shop,you did exaclly what Shark did in Sensei' Sushi Shop. Stop coping,please. Gary the Gaget Dude (talk) 12:43, March 13, 2010 (UTC) BBCP: Pizza Parlor I noticed you used a picture of my pizza offer for the Sonic Store. Please find a different picture and do not use my images without permission. --I found something over here! Oh good grief! Who ate my pie? 21:20, March 15, 2010 (UTC) BBCP err, is this just for u or is it for every one it seems kinda fun and i was wondering where is the player card. [[User:Boidoh|'Boidoh']][[User talk:Boidoh|'talk']] 21:09, April 6, 2010 (UTC)